Pen Pals
by areuevernotgoingtofall4that
Summary: Xander and Piper are assigned to be each others pen pals.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Piper,

teacher says I have to rite to you even though your a girl, but she says that cooties can't be catched from far away so I guess it's okay. My name is Xander Harris. I live in Sunnydale California. Im five and like school because my best friends Willow and Jesse are there. what about you. you like school?

,

Xander

* * *

Dear Xander,

I do not have cooties! Boys have cooties not girls! But my teacher is making me write this too. My name is Piper Halliwell. I live in San Francisco California and Im also five. I don't really have friends at school but I do have two sisters Prue and Phoebe. They're like friends sometimes sometimes their mean, but we play. I lik school, but I lik home more I love baking with my mommy and my sisters. You have sisters or brothers?

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper,

I dont have any brothers or sisters I always usedta ask my parents for a brother or sister but they said no and they always seem very angri so I stopped it's okay beause Jesse is my brother and Willow is my sister. It's only at night when I have to go home that I want one ninimore I wish my mom would bake with me but she always so mad or sad lately even when I tri to chear her up. I wish I new how to cher her up. What you like to do? Willow said I should ax you,

Xander

* * *

Dear Xander, I already told you silly! I like to bake with my grams and my momy. I like to play withh my sisters. but I also like to go to the park and eat ice cream and play games and I like when my Daddy is home and he's not mad too. He seems more made lately. I don't know how to make himm happy either. Do you like Halloween?,

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper

I like Candy, all candy it's nummy gooshy goodness. im going to be a ghost this year, I think willow is too. Have I told you about Willow? She's going to be a ghost too. Jessie doesn't want to though he's going to be a the arme like he's Dad. He's dads cloehes are too big on him so he going to buy him a custom. I wish my parent would buy me costume but they said that I had to go as a ghost like I did last year. What are you going to be?

, Xander

* * *

Dear Xander,

Prue is a big meanie face. She took my doll and she wouldn't give it back even after I asked to to very nicely. She bg and mean and I dont' like her anymore. But I do like candy. I'm going to be a princess with a big pink dress. I love trick or treating and now it's only 5 days away. I'm so excited! Grams told me to give you this piece of candy.

* * *

 **Please tell if you would like me to continue this story and if you do you want me to keep writing somewhat age appropriate or if you want me to at least spell things right even if a five-year-old wouldn't neccasrily do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay the spelling and grammatical errors are really annoying to write. So since as it is it's already developmentally inaccurate as kids in kindergarten and first grade are only learning to write simple words I'm just going to have it be assumed that the kids are dictating to their parents or teachers or something. I might go back to misspellings later on when it's more developmentally accurate, but for now I'm just going to write at least more grammatically correct.**

* * *

Dear Piper,

I hate homework. I never had homework before. Ok, I know it's helpful but I still don't like it. I have to read a ton! Willow's good at reading but I'm not. Jessie's good though too. Do you like reading? I don't get it! I can see the letters but sounding out the words is too hard!

Xander.

* * *

Dear Xander,

Reading is hard but I'm getting better at it. My mommy reads to us and Prue reads to us too sometimes for school. Phoebe's too young but she really likes the pictures. I lost my first tooth today! Mommy told me to put it under my pillow and the tooth fairy will bring me money! I wanna buy a pony!

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper,

I haven't lost any teeth yet. Willow and Jesse lost their first toothes but no matter how much I wiggle, they won't come out. Cordelia called me a baby, she's really mean and I don't like her. She's always mean to all of us. :(. There's a new girl in our class Peyton and she reminds me of you though she mostly is alone all the time. I tried to be friendly but Mrs. McNally (Jesse's Mom) said she might be shy. What are you going to be for Halloween this year? My mom says that I have to be a ghost again but next year I can be something different which is what she said last year too.

Xander.

* * *

Dear Xander,

Sorry, I was so busy I forgot to write. I was Cinderella only I didn't lose my shoes. They were hard to walk in though and Prue and Phoebe kept complaining about me slowing them down. Phoebe's usually the slow poke and she doesn't even have bad shoes as an excuse. Prue tried to steal some of my candy blaming me that we couldn't get to more houses because of me. I'm still so mad even though Mom tried to make _me_ apologize for hitting her. She makes me so mad! She's probably just as mean as Cordelia. You should be glad that you don't have any sisters! How was your Halloween?

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper,

My Halloween was good, even though I had to be a ghost again, Willow also decided to be a ghost too and Jesse was a vampire. It was really hard to understand him with his teeth in but he was really funny too when he tried to talk. Comfortable shoes are very important even if they don't fit the costume. Jesse said his older sister Annabelle made that mistake once and he warned us. She wore more pinchie shoes than I ever would and girlie too. I'm sorry about your sister, she doesn't sound very nice. Hopefully next Halloween will be better!

* * *

Dear Xander.

I'm glad you had a good Halloween. Funny teeth sound funny. Prue's not so bad I was just really mad before. I shouldn't have hit her, I was just so mad that she was trying to take my candy when it wasn't even my fault! My mom says I'm an inch taller than I used to be. I'm growing even though Prue said I'd always be shorter than her. I still shouldn't have hit her, she's still mad and won't talk to me even though I told her I was sorry. Are you excited for Thanksgiving? Do you think she'll forgive me?

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper,

I'm sure she will. If sisters are like friends at least. Me, Willow and Jesse fight all the time but we always make up in the end. Thanksgiving is alright, I like the food. We made some turkey's in class with our hands. It was fun. Do you guys get snow in San Francisco? I like seeing snow on TV but I've never seen real snow.

,

Xander.

* * *

Dear Xander,

My mommy says that snow doesn't happen a lot here either. here. I've never seen it neither. Phoebe keeps asking for snow. Maybe it will happen. I'm excited for Christmas it's only a few weeks away now. I can't wait for Santa to come and I can't wait for Christmas Break! Don't you love Christmas?

,

Piper,

* * *

Dear Piper, I wish

I wish snow would come. Jesse's mom and Dad are taking the three of us to see the Nutcracker. I feel a little bad for Willow cause she doesn't get Christmas like me and Jesse but she does get Hanukkah which is 8 days of presents so it's not all bad. Plus her parents let her to the nutcracker. It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait for school to end!

* * *

My mommy died, and I don't want to write anymore.


End file.
